1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of power semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power semiconductors have been made with substrates of an iron-nickel alloy sold under the Trademark Kovar, and with molybdenum, tungsten and tantalum substrates. Devices having molybdenum substrates are the most common.